Once Upon A Time
by Julla-Luna
Summary: This is a challenge fic suggested by vampygurl402 , if you join in to write your own PM or Review! Post series. Sabrina travels back in the past to find what gave Salem his drive. Magic goes awry (as it always does) and romance brews. Sorry still working on summaries. Future chapters will include lemons. Salem/Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Time travel Challenge : Once Upon A Time...**

This is a challenge fic suggested by vampygurl402 . If you're inspired or have an idea for challenge, PM or REVIEW, and we'll see if we can make it work. Better yet, add/post your own story to the Challenge

WARNING: this is an M- rated, time-travel story. There will be lemony goodness!

I do not own Sabrina: the teenage witch or any recognizable characters, places or events.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble in paradise

* * *

As the series ends, Harvey and Sabrina ride off on a motorcycle.

Sabrina continues to live in her aunt's former house, having taken her cousin Amanda who has decided to try a mortal collage. Sabrina and Harvey are together, and although he sends a lot of time together and around the house, he does not in fact live there.

However, being young things change. What seems like a perfect match, doesn't alw ays stay that way. Harvey, having been unemployed and spending all his time over visiting watching TV at Sabrina's was starting to get on her nerves.

Sure he would help out his dad as an exterminator from time to time, mostly when he wanted money, but he seemed to lack drive. Fed up Sabrina seeks advice from Salem. "Not that I want him to you know take over the work, or turn Westbridge into a smelly garbage dump but how can I get Harvey to... you know have some drive?" Sabrina asked over breakfast.

Amanda rolls her eyes, "Just brew him a potion."

"Tried that once," Sabrina shuddered. "Didn't end well." Thinking back to the business mogul future Harvey. "Salem, what gave you drive?"

Salem looked up from the paper. "I found something that I loved." He looked away, dismissing the topic.

"You two are no help." Sabrina huffed.

"Whatever, I have class... and not popping takes like forever." Amanda complained. She headed out, Sabrina sighed. Salem looked up again.

"I thought you decided, the boy was your soul mate." He watched her pause. "If that's true you shouldn't try to change him."

"I don't want to change him," Sabrina protested. "I just want him to... you know, grow up a little. I mean he needs to find a purpose for his life. Direction. Drive." She set the water bottle on the counter.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Came Harvey's call from the living room. He came in and gave her a hug. "Mind if a buddy and I watch the sports channel? There's the draft on today."

"Go ahead." Sabrina smiled. "I'll be upstairs finishing my article for the Boston Herald."

"Great, thanks." Harvey kissed her cheek and left.

"See he loves me." Sabrina said.

"Or he loves, your cable package." Salem countered.

"Shh... and I love him." Sabrina stated.

"Sabrina, could you bring in some drinks?" Harvey called. Salem cast her a glance, and she held up her finger.

"Shh!"

Sabrina pictured a future with 4 little kids running about the house, which was in a state of chaos. Harvey flopped out on the couch calling for her to get him a drink, as she was trying to work on an article. The kids screaming, and still Harvey doing nothing but asking her to handle it.

Sabrina woke with a start, drooling over her notes.

"No... that won't happen." She told herself. She'd seen Harvey with his little brothers, and he was great. He wouldn't leave thing all to her. But then again, he was rather passive and laid back. Which is why we work, she argued to herself. "But maybe a little kick couldn't hurt." She mused, "Right after I finish this."

She put her head down to work. Amanda came home to the sound of the guys making a fuss over something yelling and hollering. She went into the kitchen, which kind of looked like a tornado had gone through. She looked to the noise, "Oh hell no!" She growled. "The mess you've made; you men must clean; before you can see sports again; so says me." She pinged with her finger.

Instantly the cable went out. The boys, like drawn on a string flooded to the kitchen and bustled about, cleaning and setting things right. Sabrina came down the stairs, to see the sight of Amanda watching the men rush about the kitchen. "Amanda!"

"What? They made the mess," She sneered. "They should clean it." They finished, and the sound of the game drifted in from the other room. The 3 guys filed out, not even showing that they had noticed anything happened. Harvey lingered behind.

"You could have just asked." He told the young witch.

She shrugged, "My way was faster." She headed up the stairs, "At least I didn't turn them into pigs, or something."

"Not funny." Sabrina sighed. Amanda rolled her eyes and headed up to her room. "Sorry about that. How are things going? I was kind of hoping that your friends would be gone so we could spend some time together."

"Great, there is a Japanese baseball game on." Harvey smiled. "Can't we do that tomorrow? I mean you had writing to do, right?" He gave her a kiss and headed to join his friends, that were calling him.

"I finished it." Sabrina pouted as she sat down at the table looking very depressed. Amanda, who had seen this from the stairs, narrowed her eyes. She went up to Sabrina's room, taking fugitive look about as she opened the door, headed in.

She found the "Spellman Magic Book", her sister had the "Wiccan Magic Book" or she would have use it, and started to flip through the pages. A bit surprised at how different the "Spellman" book was from her family book.

"You shouldn't be in here." Salem said jumping up beside her. "Did you ask Sabrina to look at that?"

"My Family book isn't here, I was looking for something to help." Amanda rationalized. "Sabrina is miserable, in case you didn't notice." She looked at Salem. "I thought that getting her together with her soul-mate would make her happy."

"You can't rush things." Salem sighed. "What is right in one century doesn't work in another." He sounded very sage and actually showed his 500+ years of experience. "Face it her soul-mate being mortal, that isn't a for-always... witches have many soul-mates in a lifetime. We change, so does our heart. "

"Still there has to be something we can do to cheer her up," Amanda moaned. "To help them. " She flipped a few pages. "What about that motivation Sabrina wanted for him?"

"Why do you want to do this?" Salem questioned. Not his usual inquiry; heck normally they'd be knee deep in a mess by now.

"Sabrina was the only one that never gave up on me." Amanda said. "I kinda want to.. you know, like show her the same. I want to see her happy." She paused. "You tell anyone I said that, and I'll make you a hypo-allergenic hairless."

"You could brew a potion, for drive, page 378." Salem offered. "Last time Harvey went overboard, but he's aware of spells now, so that shouldn't happen." He stopped as if deciding something. His tail did a slow flick, the equivalent of a human licking his lips. "Or you could go back and find what inspired someone else." He seemed to be suddenly very careful in the choice of words. "Best to pick someone who's qualities you want to learn about."

Amanda thought on that, apparently missing the hesitation Salem was giving. "That sounds good. Then she can like choose if she wants to." She was smiling. "And she'll get a little vacation." Amanda pondered that a moment her smile growing. "Where would that spell be?"

"In the appendix." Salem replied. Sure enough, written by hand was a time travel. She read in and then looked at him.

"This is a personal generated spell..." She started surprised. They were more powerful than incantations, and not tested and tried like most of the formal written spells. It was complicated, a potion component, temporal phasing, and incantation. "Who wrote this?" It was brilliant, and powerful.

"How should I know," Salem snapped. "It's not my family spellbook."

Amanda entered the kitchen a short while later, Salem close on her heels. The noise from the guys was gone. Sabrina sat alone at the table, sulking into a chocolate milkshake. "Okay, I have an idea to get you out of this funk."

"I'm not in a funk." Sabrina protested.

"Please, you get any more depressed and you'll turn blue." Amanda returned. "You wanted to get Harvey some drive and focus. Why not go back and see what gave drive to someone else in the past? When you come back you can use it to help him."

"Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." Sabrina sighed. As she did her hand went blue. She looked down. "Am I really turning into a smurf? I thought they were like super happy."

"Fake happy. The kind for others to see." Salem said. "Think about it, that many men and only like one chick..."

"Salem!" Both witches scolded. The blond looked to her blue hands. "I've sent my article off, why not."

"Great!" Amanda said. "According to the spell, it needs to be cast on a full moon. And I need to brew a potion." Sabrina looked at her.

"That's a lot of work." She poundered.

"I know, but if it cheers you up," Amanda shrugged and smiled. "Okay, while I do that. You think who you'd like to shadow. What qualities you want to instill in Harvey so you can find the right time and place to go and watch."

"Um ok." Sabrina looked to Salem then back to her cousin. "Where did you find this spell?"

"In the magic book." Amanda said. She quickly held up her hand and added, "I'm sorry that I went into your room, but well it's better that me making an incantation right?"

Sabrina nodded accepting that logic.

3 days later, after having Salem's birthday party, things were ready for the spell. And none too soon, Sabrina was now sporting blue arms. This was all made worse by Harvey not noticing any difference. Sabrina was more than ready to try this.

"Okay, you drink the potion, and think about who you want to see." Amanda said. "Meanwhile, I'll be chanting the enchantment."

Sabrina took a deep breath and thought of what she loved about Harvey, and what she really wanted for them in the future. What was Harvey missing to be that man? Focussing on that, she swallowed the potion. They list of things seemed grow larger and larger.

This line of though made her sad, so reflexively, she thought of something happy. Being with her family, Amanda and Salem, how they had tried so hard to cheer her up the past couple of days. She wondered how Salem changed from the Geek for his high-school years to the confident leader of word domination plans.

The world about her started to spin. Her eyes blurred then she blacked out.

* * *

So what do we think?

I know, I know... no smut! It's coming I promise... just trying to work into it.

Drop me a review, with suggestion if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a challenge fic suggested by vampygurl402 . If you're inspired or have an idea for challenge, PM or REVIEW, and we'll see if we can make it work. Better yet, add/post your own story to the Challenge

WARNING: this is an M- rated, time-travel story. There will be lemony goodness! (later chapters - sorry!)

I do not own Sabrina: the teenage witch or any recognizable characters, places or events.

* * *

Chapter 2: "I don't think I'm in Westbridge anymore..."

* * *

When Sabrina woke, she was in a stone room. She looked about gas lamps supplemented the natural sunlight tumbling in high windows. "Okay... where am I?" Stairwells split and rose to a landing where a stained glass window, not that she could see it, spilled colours onto the opposite wall.

She heard footfalls coming down the stairs. Maybe her voice had carried too much. "Hello?" Called a male voice from the upper level. Sabrina looked up to see a handsome man standing on the steps. He had deep auburn hair and pale brown eyes. "Can I help you?" His voice was hesitant, confused. "Are you the new reporter?" He asked stepping down to the floor.

He sported a lean suit, 3 piece style. Sack coat, vest and trousers, of good if not fine quality, in a dark material. The white shirt had a starched stiff high collar. He was clean shaven, and his hair tied tight in a dark ribbon behind him.

He scanned her, up and down the back again. "Time-travel?" Although, it was phrased as a question, it was said as fact. Two things of note came to her notice. The first being that, he was observant. The second, he was intelligent. The third, and likely being the most helpful, his comment meant that he was a witch.

Sabrina shrugged, "Looks like it." He nodded and pinged her a wardrobe change. Her clothes settled into a Victorian age, dress. The hem of the straight skirt touched the floor, going up into a half sleeve, and belted tight about her waist. The material, though heavy, was a deep ribboned purple. A cream blouse of soft linen and tight sleeves, the collar was pinned high about her neck, with a large (but not garish) amethyst and pearl broach. Her hair was suddenly pinned up in a bun atop her head. To top it off, her blue hands were covered in long gloves.

"You fit is better, now." He smiled, his eyes scanning her. Either to assess his work, or to check her out, Sabrina wasn't sure which, but she didn't mind being checked out by him. "If you would kindly follow me to my office, we will sort this out." Still without a clue as to where or when she was, Sabrina shrugged and went with him. Witchy rule go with the flow until proven to be trouble.

She followed him into a cluttered room there were papers and books everywhere. He cleaned off a chair for her, and sat across from her. The window took up most of the south wall showing a lovely garden, and lighting up the room. "Sorry for the clutter, I just finished this month's review." He sat down, and as if just realizing his manners. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd rather some answers first, if it's all the same." Sabrina said.

"Alright," He sighed sitting back. "Time travel is always fun. If you are from ahead of us, you could interrupt things. If you are from behind us, well I could influence you." He shook his head. "Sending a time traveller to a journal, that is irresponsible." He seemed to rant to himself. "Not that this is your fault. I mean... oh where are my manners? I'm Salem Saberhagen editor of the _Mortal Realm Times_."

Sabrina tried not to let her jaw drop. "Your eyes just got big." He replied. "So you've heard of us?" He seemed to judge her reaction. "You weren't sent by the witches counsel to 'help' me, were you?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head.

"That's good, I swear that they think that I'm doing a Prometheus." Salem sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not, just for reference. The Mortals are at suck a period of development, so many interesting developments." He smiled at her. "Which leads me to; Our calendar is currently 1898. Are you ahead or behind us?"

"Ahead." Sabrina said.

"Good, good... try not to give away details." Salem said. Sorting through a pill of papers, "Time travel was always a hobby of mine. I thought about becoming a time-monitor once, but thought I'd get too distracted to do my job."

"So you're an editor?" Sabrina pondered. He paused and looked up at her, quizzical. "Not politic tactician?" His expression displayed confusion and disbelief.

"I cover Mortal politics." He replied slowly. Sabrina wasn't sure if he was speaking slowly for he thought her dim-witted or if he was confused. "Remember, you must be very careful what you say. Do not change events." He warned. "Did you come here intentionally?"

"Sort of..." Sabrina said confused. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Salem smiled, it was a youthful bashful smile. "Currently we are in the witch-district of Berlin, Germany in the Mortal realm. I know, I know there has been a great deal of witch immigration of late, which has the council worried, and why I'm trying to show that there is nothing to worry about. Science is not going to lead to another witch hunt."

"I thought you didn't want me to tell you." Sabrina teased. Amazed that this was Salem; he was sweet, scattered, inquisitive. Nothing like the barbed-tongue, megalomaniacal conqueror-turned-cat she'd grown up with and loved.

He laughed seeing her smirk. "Quite right!" He looked at her. "So, can you tell me, why you are here?"

"I think so." Sabrina thought of what she could say. "I was casting a spell to see what inspired... a friend of my." Sabrina started. "I woke up here."

"You were coming to see a friend?" Salem said leaning forward.

"Yes... well sort of." Sabrina said. She puzzled a moment. "I wasn't aware that I would be time travelling. I thought the spell was going to be more like TV."

"What?" Salem drew back confused.

"You know, moving pictures..." Sabrina took in his blank look. "You have no idea what I'm talking about. Right, that hasn't been invented yet." She closed her eyes, then opened them. "Sorry this is harder than I thought. Think like a play, or looking glass."

He was nodding as if understanding. "Temporal looking glasses only focus on major events especially the further back one tries to see." He replied like a scholar. "No wonder you tried a spell." He looked at her straight on. "It should be no trouble to reverse to get home."

"Why are you suggesting that?"

"Well, it seems you missed your mark. So you will likely wish to return to your own time." Salem smiled, but there was a sigh on his voice.

"Don't be so hasty." Sabrina shook her head. "It wasn't a simple incantation. It was... it was... that's weird, I can't seem to remember?" She looked up to him.

"Not to worry, miss." Salem smiled. "Who was the friend you were seeing?"

"It was... it was..." Sabrina tried to come up with the information but things were getting foggy. She turned to him. "I can't remember." She started to panic. "What is happening?"

"Calm down miss. We will sort this all out." Salem soothed coming to sit by her. "Can you remember your name?"

Sabrina nodded, "It's... it is..." She took a deep breath. "Sa- Sabrina." She remembered voices calling to her. "I think that it's Sabrina. What is happening?"

"Try to stay calm." Salem said. "One theory of temporal magic, if one is staying longer you can not remember anything that could affect the time." He knelt before her. "That one slip, may have cause the Temporal monitors to make sure that you couldn't change things."

"But then, how am I to get back to where and when I belong." The blond asked her, then she tilted her head puzzled. "I told you where that was right? Everything is going blank."

It was a good thing that Salem had moved to sit in front of her. Sabrina leached forward, as she passed out, falling into his arms.

* * *

_So what do you all think? Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

This is a challenge fic suggested by vampygurl402 . If you're inspired or have an idea for challenge, PM or REVIEW, and we'll see if we can make it work. Better yet, add/post your own story to the Challenge

WARNING: this is an M- rated, time-travel story. There will be lemony goodness! (I promise... it's coming!)

I do not own Sabrina: the teenage witch or any recognizable characters, places or events.

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm not Quiet myself...

* * *

She opened her eyes to warm light streaming in, and a soothing spring breeze brought the scent of the garden in to her. It was very calming, until she realized that she had no idea who she was, where she was, as sat up suddenly.

A note was set beside the bed, with a try of cheese and fruit.

~ Sabrina: I have left you some food to eat. Clean clothes are in the closet. No, I did not peak... I used magic, to help change you so you would be more comfortable. When you feel ready, please join me down stairs. If I don't see you, I shall bring dinner up.~

That was very nice. She wondered who wrote it. Ok, so my name is Sabrina. That answered one of the more distressing questions. She went to the widows. It lead to a balcony that overlooked a large manicured lawn. Well this was a nice place, and the cheese and fruit were very welcoming. She looked at the clothes. More confusion.

It took a long time to get dressed, there were things that she didn't seem to know what to do with. She gave up on her tangled hair, and went to leave the room. She was halfway down the stairs, when he appeared.

"Wonderful, you are awake. I was getting concerned." He smiled at her. He looked at her hair, then pinged it into place. She jumped. "You can do that too. We are both witches." He soothed. "So I'll take that as your memory is still clouded."

"You say clouded... I go missing." The blond smirked. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, as it seems you know what is going on could you fill me in."

"Sure." The auburn hair man nodded, as she the floor. "Where would you like to start?"

"Your name?" He showed her into the office for the second time, though she didn't remember the first.

"I'm Salem." He told her, patiently all the details he knew.

"And lastly... why are my arms blue?" She asked. "That isn't normal, is it?"

"No, likely you were depressed, which might have lead you to cast the spell in the first place." He rationalized. "When witches get depressed, they turn blue. Since you can't remember what was causing the depression, we should be able to take care of that shortly."

"So, I'm here until we figure things out." Sabrina accepted. The perky blond, looked about. "I could start by cleaning up." She offered. "Might as well, make myself useful."

He gentle took her arm. "You don't need to." He soothed. "I actually, kind of, like having an excuse to research temporal magic." He smiled. "While you slept, I sent a request to the witches council for a temporal agent t to investigate this case." He shrugged. "But who knows how long that will take."

"Doesn't seem like you have much faith in them." Sabrina laughed nervously. Salem shrugged and remained silently. "After you finish, might we go for a walk? Maybe that would help my memory."

He smiled, "If not your memory, might at least distract you for a while." He teased. "I should be ready to go in about an hour. Did you want to read, or something?" It didn't take him long to finish up, after all Sabrina was there.

Salem found the young blond witch particularly alluring, which was only in part to her predicament. Despite her situation, she was rather cheerful. Whatever could have made her so depressed, for long enough to turn blue?

Salem pinged a large brimmed hat, and full length overcoat, in a rich green. She looked at him startled. "In the event that we walk beyond the gardens, no-one will think that you do not belong." He explained. "Do you speak German? No matter, I do or you can cast a translation spell." He replied putting on his coat and hat. He grabbed an umbrella, "It's typical mortal wear. I was thinking we could grab a bite."

"That sounds nice." Sabrina nodded. "I didn't want to say anything, because you've been so kind, but I'm kind of hungry." Salem thought her blush was rather adorable, but wasn't sure that she would approve.

Sabrina loved the garden, Salem kept a lovely herb garden. It was packed with witchly useful plant, decorative plants, and edible plants. The young blond looked impressed. Salem guided her into town. There were many people along the streets. Sabrina seemed happy, if a bit lost and overwhelmed.

Dinner and drink, good food and ale. Sabrina, didn't have much to say, for she still had no memory. So Salem tried to entertain her, and may have used a story from someone else's life as he really wanted to impress her. Although she didn't really know who she was, he wanted to.

They spent hours, talking and laughing. There was a lot of drinking, too. Salem felt he needed some liquid courage, he didn't get to spend much time with beautiful women. Sabrina was an attentive companion, she seemed not to notice the amount of ale she'd consumed. That is until she started to ping while she giggled that Salem called it a night.

Sabrina couldn't seem to stand or walk without help. Salem, half carried her home liking the excuse to be close. She sure did smell good. Better even than witches that knew to bath regularly!

Sabrina giggled on the way home, with hick-ups that pinged colourful sparks. "Sabrina careful," Salem teased. "You don't need any more trouble with the witches' council." She giggled again as they reached his door.

"You're so sweet to take care of me." She told him as he guided her into the house. She kissed his lips. It was a soft, slightly awkward touch. Salem was taken aback, stunned. "Thank you."

* * *

** First Kiss!

What do you all think? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a challenge fic suggested by vampygurl402 . If you're inspired or have an idea for challenge, PM or REVIEW, and we'll see if we can make it work. Better yet, add/post your own story to the Challenge

I do not own Sabrina: the teenage witch or any recognizable characters, places or events.

* * *

WARNING: this is an M- rated, time-travel story.

There be lemony goodness in this chapter !_!

* * *

Chapter 4: For Play...

* * *

Salem sat up long into the night, over thinking things. It wasn't his first kiss. He'd had girlfriends before, one at a time of course he wasn't that kind of a man. It was just that... he'd never felt so moved by such an innocent kiss.

After all, she was drunk. He was the only person she knew. He'd been nice to her. They were having a good time. He rationalized with himself, in an attempt to convince himself it was nothing.

In her time, kissing like that could be common place, a simple way to thank someone. Which led to another problem, she was out of time. That always led to complications.

He wondered what she did in her time. If she was married, her husband he considered to be a lucky man. She was cute. Sweet, too! He smiled just thinking about her smile. Those clothes that she was wearing when he'd first met her! Wow, she sure did look nice in trousers. They were tight on her, showing her muscular legs. He liked that. Although he wondered how men of her time were able to focus on work with ladies wearing those.

Not wanting to be crass, but he did find himself distracted by it. Thinking about it, had him hard. Lying alone in bed it was safe to admit, he liked her curves, her smile, and her energy. Clearly, if she was married, she was unhappy. If she were his woman, he would go out of his way, to make her happy.

*** (SMUT Warning) ***

_He closed his eyes imagining:_

He noticed her smile fading. He would, start with a massage to her neck and shoulders. He'd learned from a woman in the east, it had relaxed him greatly. He'd done this with great results before, for a girlfriend.

Sabrina, closed her eyes, relaxing. She let her head lull forward. She started to moan softly. He managed to get into a particular good knot. His touch changed, to pleasure, from just relaxation. Her moans grew more intense. "You shouldn't... I shouldn't." Came her protest.

He stopped. She turned to look at him. Her eye, beautiful looking into him, as if making a decision. She kissed him. "I want to." She whispered. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No!" He assured her. "It makes you strong and brave, to admit it." She gave him a shy smile, and kissed him again. This kiss started innocent and sweet. Then with the simple slant of his head it deepens. Both of them open there mouths and his tongue spares with hers. She moans her pleasure.

Tentatively, he places his hand on her hips. He squeezes gently. She rocked forward. While slightly embarrassed that she could feel his excitement, he became embolded by her response. His kiss more passionate and his hands started to stray. His hand glided up to her breast, gently weighing it. He covered it, squeezing the orb, feeling the nipple push against his palm.

_His breathing was heavy. His body hot. He took matters into his own hands (so to speak). He gripped his turgid flesh. He started to gently rub, as if hesitant at first, to go along with his Madonna's sweet innocence. _

At his moans of encouragement, his blond angel smiled and became bold. She gave him a smirk, the kind the cortisones of the Sultans gave him, when he'd visited as a grand wizard. Then she took him in her mouth with all the confidence of a scarlet lady.

Now Salem had not received head often, but he had enjoyed it so. He liked the hot, wet feel of a woman's mouth. The delicate finesse of her tongue, as it found and teased all the most sensitive points. The loving and intimate look in her eyes as she looked up, gauging his reaction. The way she controlled him so simply.

_He pulled, at his hardened flesh. Spreading his own juice around the tip, moaning. The moisture making it easier to jerk up and down, while he continued to dream of the beautiful girl. The pace increased, his breathing erratic. He felt his body tightening like a spring, bursting fluids all over his hand and stomach. _

In his dream though... the milky fluid was all over her smiling innocent face. Her eyes sparkled at him.

*** ( END of SMUT) ***

His dream made him feel guilty, he should not think of such a sweet girl in such a perverse way. Her man was such a fool. He should have treated her like a queen, not taken her for granted, ignored her, not seen her sadness. He suddenly hated the unknown man.

In the morning, he made a full breakfast. He opened up the porch, he liked to eat in the garden. Then moment he say her, he felt guilty about his dream. He smiled and pinged her hair, and straightened her clothes.

"Thanks, I seem to still be having trouble." She smiled, at him. "Smells delicious."

"Thank you. I thought that we could eat in the garden." Salem offered cautiously. "The morning glories look delightful." He shook his head. "Sorry, too much."

"A little." She agreed with a giggle. "Why are you acting weird? Oh no, I did something when I was drunk. I'm so sorry." Sabrina rushed out. "I can't remember how I got home. Oh... I don't know what's worse, not knowing or that I'm getting used to not knowing."

Salem laughed, involuntarily. "Sorry, it's not funny." But his mirth was still evident, despite his words. It was the smile that graced his perky guest's face that told him that, she didn't really mind. "We walked home. Nothing really happened. If you don't count giggling sparkling magical sparks down the street." Sabrina's eyes got wide. "Me having to carry/drag you because you forgot how to walk," She blushed, as if mortified by this revelation. Salem hesitated before adding, what he considered the most important occurrence. "Oh, and you kissed me."

Sabrina choked on her juice. "I what?!" She gasp, "I am so sorry."

"You should be," Salem teased her. "I don't know where you got the idea that I'm that kind of guy... wait I am the guy, so yah!" He laughed, making sure she knew he was kidding. "It was more a peck than a true kiss." He down played things.

She looked relieved by the humour and reassurance. "Still, I'm sorry. I should not have done that." Embarrassed she looked down at her plate. They ate in silence for a few minutes before her perky personality could no longer stand the silence. "It really is beautiful out here. You have a lovely garden."

"I wish I could take all the credit," Salem started. He took a breath before confessing, "My mother helped me plant it when I moved in."

Instead of laughing, like he had expected, Sabrina seemed interested and perhaps even sad. "Are you close with your mother?"

"Not as much, since I moved here. She's not happy that I'm living in the Mortal Realm." Salem replied, it was a common thing. Many witches thought less of mortals. The witches' council actively punished inter-realm unions. It was Sabrina's curious and hurt look that had him explaining. "While I'm really neutral on the subject, mortals are a key topic." He watched her, "You seem distressed."

"Do I?" She asked. She looked puzzled before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe I am mortal."

"No, couldn't be." Salem stated. "You used magic to get here, you told me so. That means that you are at least part witch."

She looked shy, "If I was only part witch, would you still be my friend?"

"I see no reason why not." Salem smiled, enchanted. Neither had noticed the clouds covering the sun. Nor the morning glory hiding. Until the sky burst with a crack, and started to pore down. Quickly Salem cast a tent over their table.

Sabrina laughed, "Handing thing, Magic." She looked at the drops crashing down and at the puddles forming. "Want to play?" She asked, her eyes very childish. Salem sat silent. Sabrina stood from the table. "Come on!" She pulled his arm. "You'll work up an appetite." She giggled. "Besides, otherwise rainy days are so lazy, this is the fun time."

Salem reluctantly joined her. He was not a fan of rain, certainly never wanted to play in the stuff. But after a few minutes of the angel's laughter, he was splashing along with her. They were sliding on the wet grass. Jumping in the puddle. They started a game of tag, which due to the wet grass and puddles was much harder than it sounded.

"Tag!" Sabrina said catching him by the herb garden. She darted to the other side of the yard with him pursuit. They danced around the tree, Salem trying to tag the blond back. She darted off again. He was expecting this and grabbed her sleeve. She spun on the slick grass, knocking the dark haired boy off balance. Landing them both in the puddle with a loud sucking splat!

Salem had tried to be chivalrous, and was on the bottom Sabrina, laughing hysterically, above him. His right hand on her arm, while his left hand was on her breast. Things happened so quickly, as Salem was trying to stutter out an apology, Sabrina kissed him.

It was not like last night's kiss. It was much more intense. She even took advantage of his parted lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth a moment. Salem was stunned when she got up and rushed back to the house.

Salem was left dazed. His mind grabbed onto 3 things. 1 – She sure did know how to kiss. 2 – His fantasy was not up to reality, for her breast was much better than he'd dreamed. 3 – The rain really was better than he thought.

* * *

So our first lemon... how'd I do?

Actually this is the first masturbation-esk, I've really written. I hope that it worked.

Please drop me a review or PM and let me know how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Dribble, Drabble... Drop

*** Ok... I've been having some writer's block, so a friend introduced me to "dribbles". This is a first for me, a connection of "dribbles" for the next chapter, since I was thinking of a montage for time passing.

Anyway... I still don't own Sabrina. ***

* * *

SALEM - GIFTS

I have pulled out the Saberhagen Spell book. It is old heavy and full of ancient magic, as well as a link to the current witching library. Sabrina might find it daunting, but it is the best resource for her to relearn her magic. I do hope she remembers before the council member arrives, they do not take to mixed bloods well. I know she is, though I don't care, because she is having no difficulty functioning without magic. I dust off the book, which I have not needed for a decade or more. I hope she likes my gift.

SABRINA - LEARNING

So much to learn, or relearn I guess. Right down to how to do my hair. GRAA! Alright, I can do this, I know because I already have but things seem so difficult. Maybe all this work will bring my memory back. Salem has loaned me his family's gramora, I feel honoured. I put all my effort into re-learning my magic. As Salem swears that I did know how to cast, that is how I got here. I think that is evidence against that claim. But I'm glad that I'm here with Salem.

SALEM - MAGIC LESSONS

We have started magic lessons. Sabrina's incantations are coming along. Her potions are passable. Best of all her blues are fading. This is not only good news as it means she won't have to hide, but also that she is cheering up. That has become surprisingly important to me. A few time, thing blew up... that is alright, I didn't like those pictures anyway. I'm glad that she is here with me. We did a night flight, she flew into a cloud and feel into my arms. Was it wrong that I stole a kiss as a reward?

SABRINA - FLIGHT TRAINING

After all that preparation, I feel off! How embarrassing!

So, I go back and re re-read all those flight tips. I go over all the grips and manoeuvring again. Re-doing things seems my way of life. I was determined not to fall off again. I knew that we would have to wait until night to fly, apparently we weren't to let people see us cast spells.

Head up, grip firm and up and away. Salem is close by. He smiles encouragingly. Up, into the cloud cover, then around the lake, and back to the house. I think I have it.

SALEM - ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

Sabrina's second flight was going much better. We were set to land and *snap*! Sabrina howled in pain. Well clearly, flying was not miss Sabrina's forte. Her leg did not look right. I tried to calm her, as I levitated into the house. I was no doctor, but he made a rather good pain-killer potion. I called a witch-doctor to treat her. With her leg mended, but off her feet for a month, and well looped on pain-killer. I returned to her bedside, and tucked her in. As I did so she pulls me down to her, and kisses my lips.

"My hero."

SALEM - HERO OR RETCH

She kissed me!

But she was drugged. It doesn't count. Or does it?

Should I have kissed her back? Would that have made me a retch? I wanted to, but it seemed wrong. So gentle and giving, her lips on mine, her taste of honey and berries, I want it all to myself. In the morning, when the potion has worn off, then maybe I will return her kiss. Some hero, thinking things that would make a whore blush. Oh, but what a kiss! Her lips so sweet, so soft! The things I want to do with her. Hero or Retch.


End file.
